


Cuties and Munchies

by Highwaytoyes



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Annoyed Mickey, Confused Ian, Drunk Ian, Hungry Ian, M/M, cute ian, tired mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highwaytoyes/pseuds/Highwaytoyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey is just trying to get some sleep when he hears banging on the door to his apartment. Turns out, it's his extremely attractive neighbor, looking for some French fries...</p>
<p>Based on prompt I saw on a list of suggested prompts: "it's 2 am and I'm drunk and I need some French fries right now so open your door"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first public fic EVER! I'm not new to the fandom, but I'm new to the writing scene. Just a short fluff fic to get me started. The title is really stupid, I'm sorry, I tried. I hope you guys like it! Comments appreciated, please don't hate me if this sucks.. I promise I'll get better!

*BANG BANG*

"What the Fuck..?" Mickey groaned. He'd had a hell of a fucking week, and all he wanted was to get some sleep. He didn't need some asshole trying to break a hole through his door. "Maybe if I ignore it, whoever it was will go away" he thought, proceeding to roll over and shove his face into his pillow.

*BANG BANG BANG*

"Oh come the Fuck on!" Mickey growled before throwing his covers off of his body and wrenching his bedroom door open and stalking over to the front door. 

He unlocked the door, and threw it open, snapping, "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT," before cutting off the verbal lashing that was ready to come out. He didn't expect that. 

There, leaning in his doorway, was his neighbor. Who is very hot. And VERY drunk.

The redhead was bracing his weight on the door frame, standing only in a pair of sweatpants and a white t-shirt. His hair was rumpled and his eyes were half closed, hardly seeing Mickey there at all. The guy took a minute, managed to focuse his gaze on the brunet, and then slurred out, "You got any fries, man?"

Mickey was just frozen. He would have laughed at how... Cute the guy was, if it hadn't interrupted his already scarce sleep. He thought about it, before asking, "What the hell, man? Do you know what time it is?"

The redhead frowned, before replying, "I don't know... but uh... do you got some or not?"

Mickey didn't know what the hell made him decide to let him in. Maybe it was the lack of sleep, or maybe he was just curious about what the hell had this guy up at two in the morning, demanding fries from a neighbor he's never spoken to. Whatever it was, Mickey mumbled, "Yeah. You'll have to wait while I deep fry 'em. Can you stand that?" The guy got the dopiest grin on his face and pulled away from the door frame. Too fast, apparently. Because he almost flattened his neighbor when he stumbled over his own feet. 

"Holy shit! Come on, man, work with me." 

They stumbled inside the apartment, pausing to close the door, before continuing on to the kitchen. Mickey lowered his neighbor into a chair at the table before pulling out the deep fryer and willingness frozen fries out of the freezer.

Once he had the fries going, he looked over at the redhead, who looked half awake, and asked, "You ok over there? You need somethin'?"

He sat up and said, "I need fries." Mickey snorted and replied, "Yeah, I know. I'm aware of that. Anything else?" The guy thought about it for a second before saying, "Well, we could start with your name, cutie." Mickey almost knocked everything off the counter when he spun around to look at the guy. "What the Fuck? What? What do you mean by that?"

The red head smirked before replying, "Your name, sweetcheeks. What is it? I'm just drunk enough to finally ask, so I want to know." Mickey blanked, blushing as red as this guys fucking hair. 'What the hell have you gotten yourself into, Mick?' 

He cleared his throat before finally saying, "I'm Mickey. You?" The redhead smiled and said, "Oh, no, Mickey. You don't get to know my name. Not just yet." Mickey swung around, for what felt like the hundredth time, and burst out, "Why the Fuck not?! I let you into my apartment, didn't beat your ads for waking me up, I'm FEEDING you, I think I have the right to know what your goddamn name is!" And this unobstructed. He just smiled at him. With that dopey ass smile of his. "Don't worry Mickey. I promise that I'll tell you my name. Once I get my fries." Mickey scoffed at him before taking the fries out of the fryer and placing them on a plate to cool, replying sarcastically, "You know, you're less drunk than you were when you got here and it makes NO sense for you to need these so bad. I'm pretty fuckin' impressed with your devotion to these fries, though."

He carried the plate over and handed it to the guy before sitting down across the table from him. His neighbor blew on a fry before taking a bite, moaning in delight. "Oh my God, thank you. I needed these. Don't worry, I'm still plenty drunk. " The guy wiggled his eyebrows at Mickey as he continued to eat. Mickey laughed and said, "Pretty smooth for being drunk at 2 in the fucking morning. I want that story, too, once you're sober. I'm nothing if not nosy." Mickey added a wink and smirked at the open mouthed gape the redhead gave him.

When he finished, Mickey stood up to put the plate in the sink. He yawned, beginning to feel the sleep he was missing out on. He resolved to clean the dish in the morning and turned to tell the mystery guy that he needed sleep, but when he turned, he saw the guy sprawled over Mickey's couched, passed out. Mickey thought about waking him, because deciding him to leave him be. He knew what it was like to be dead tired after heavy drinking. So instead, he went to the hall closet and grabbed a spare comforter and threw it over the guy. Mickey would find out his name in the morning.  
~~NEXT MORNING~~  
Mickey walked out of his bedroom, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, when he noticed that the couch was now vacant, the comforter folded and sitting on the arm of it. On top of the hamlet was a piece of paper. Curious, Mickey walked over and picked it up. 

Mickey,  
Thanks for the fries. I really needed them. Drop by sometime if you want to know why. You know where I live.  
I'm Ian, by the way.

Mickey grinned, before going to fix his breakfast. 

He went to see Ian that night, armed with another plate of French fries.


	2. So... Why the fries?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey goes to see a now sober Ian. He finds out just what happened to make the redhead show up at 2 in the morning.  
> *Ian's POV*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm so happy that you guys liked the story I posted, so I decided to add another chapter. I'm not sure if I'm going to write anymore on this story beyond this chapter, but I hope you guys like it!

The first thing Ian did when he woke up was wince. "Oh god..." He groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. His head was fucking POUNDING. 'What the Fuck happened last night?' Ian thought as he fought to function around his heinous hangover.

It took a minute, but he managed to open his eyes a bit to take in his surroundings. That's when he realized. He was NOT in his apartment. Ian shot up, groaning at the stab at his head, but ignoring it in favor of looking around the room he was in. He checked to see if he was wearing clothes, dreading what he had done while fucked up, before remembering what happened. 

"Oh, shit. No... why??" Ian settled his head into his hands in embarrassment. Of ALL the people to harass in a drunken stupor in the early hours of the morning, it just HAD to be the cute neighbor. When he first saw the guy, he had been instantly attracted to him. Which made him feel horrible, considering... no. Don't worry about that. Worry about the complete ASS he'd made of himself.

Ian stood up from the couch he had slept on, the blanket he had covering him falling to the floor. He must have put it on Ian when he fell asleep. Mickey. A name to the face. Finally. Ian grinned when he realized something else. He had nothing stopping him from going after Mickey now. From what Ian remembers, however hazy it may be, he's almost certain that Mickey had flirted a little at some point. 'God, I hope that's real. I need to know him. I need to know Mickey.' 

Ian rushed over to the sink, drank some water from the faucet, and then set out to find some paper. Eventually, he found a stack of blank paper in the living room where he had spent the night, and a pencil. He wrote Mickey a note, folded the piece of paper in half, and started to fold the comforter. Mickey had said that he was nosy (I think), and that's exactly what he needs. He place the folded blanket and the note on the arm of the couch, and then left Mickey's apartment. 

Thank Fuck drunk Ian had enough brain cells to remember to put his keys in his pocket....  
\----------------Later that night----------------  
Ian was starting to get nervous. Maybe Mickey didn't give a shit why he needed fries, of all things, so badly. Maybe he was just a decent person who didn't want to see some drunk asshole die from stupidity. What the Fuck had he been thinking? Why would Mickey show up?

Just at that moment, he heard a knock on his door. Ian whipped his head towards the door, his heart almost breaking through his chest. 'That can't be... is it?' He walked over as calmly as he could and opened the door. Oh my God.

Standing there, in the hallway, was Mickey. Holding a goddamn plate of French fries. Ian couldn't help but chuckle before saying, "Hi, Mickey."

Mickey smirked at him and replied, "Hey, IAN. You sober now, or should I have brought some Tylenol or something?"

Ian groaned, remembering what he was like when he showed up at Mickey's apartment door. "I'm sober, I promise. I am so fucking sorry, I'm so embarrassed. I can't believe you let me in, that was real nice of you. Thank you."

Mickey's smirk softened into a regular smile. "No problem. Normally, I wouldn't have, but I have to admit I was curious. So you gonna let me in and tell me what had you waking me up in the middle of the night, or not??"

Ian blushed before moving off to the side to let Mickey in. "Yeah, Yeah, man, come in. I guess I owe you an explanation, huh?"

Mickey laughed and replied, "At the VERY least, gingerbread. Let's get munchin' on these fries. I gotta eat during a good story."

Ian smiled softly at the brunet's back, his stomach fluttering at Mickey's little nickname for him. And that LAUGH! Ian wouldn't mind hear Mickey LAUGH every day, from now on. He shook himself of his thoughts, and closed the door.

He walked over to his couch, and sat down, patting the cushion next to him. Mickey walked over, setting the plate down on the coffee table, and sat down. "So? Who the hell messed you up last night?"

Ian jerked slightly before asking, "What makes you think that I got drunk because of someone?" Mickey shook his head, grinning, and replied, "I know everything there is to know about drunkenness. I have this sixth sense about it. More often than not, I can tell the general reason. Yours just happened to be screaming somebody-fucked-up-and-im-pissed."

Ian stared for a second before chuckling at Mickey. "That's SOME sixth sense, Mickey. Pretty impressive. Pretty accurate in fact.." Mickey smirked, victorious, and nodded. "I fucking know my sense is accurate. Now out with it. What happened?" Ian smiled at Mickey, and then sighed.

"It was a guy. I've been dating him for about a year or so. In the beginning, things were great. He was sweet, funny, attractive. We had been doing ok, but a month ago, we started to pull apart. You wanna know why I needed the fries so bad? This asshole started this nutrition kick, and talked me into it. I'm a good motherfucking boyfriend, ok? I thought, Yeah maybe it's a good idea to eat healthier. So I started doing it too. It was a fucking nightmare, I couldn't eat ANYTHING. Now, don't get me wrong. I like health food. Ill eat it no problem. But, I also need some junk food. I mean, for crying out loud, who does it help to get rid of French fries?! *ahem* Anyway, so it's been about a month since we started doing this plan, and I was started to get aggravated. So, I caved and got takeout about a week ago, and he got pissed at me! So we got in an argument, I said mean things, he said mean things, and then he left. I stayed at his place that night, because I felt bad and wanted to apologize, like the good boyfriend I am. He got back and we talked it out. I thought everything was fine, but throughout the week, I realized it wasn't. We were still distant towards each other. So last night, I planned a surprise for him. Fuck knows why. I bought all this health food shit and went over to his place. So I get there, and I know where his spare key is, right? So I grab it and unlock the fucking door, and you know what I see? That FUCKING asshole was on his knees, sucking off one of our mutual friends. Can you fucking believe that? So I blow the Fuck up, screaming at them both, chucking the food at him, and I finally screamed, We're done! Don't call me, don't text me, I'm done! Then, he starts crying like a bitch, saying that he was sorry and that it was a mistake, and I just told him to shove it. I went around his place, grabbed my shit and got the Fuck out of there. When I got back to my place, I grabbed the first bottle of liquor I could find, and drank until, I guess, I decided to walk over to your apartment. I just.. I missed my French fries so much.."

Ian sputtered out, trying to recover from his rant. He looked at Mickey, who was gaping open-mouthed at him. Finally, Mickey closed his mouth, sighed, and then said, "Holy shit, man. That's fucked up. I would never give up fries. Or anything else for that matter." Ian burst out, laughing. He laughed until his stomach throbbed and his eyes watered. "Of all of the reactions to that story, that's not the one I had expected, Mick." Mickey laughed with him for a few minutes until they both calmed down. "But seriously though, Ian. That was a shit thing for him to do. You deserve better."

Ian raised his eyebrow at him and said, "Oh yeah, sweetcheeks? You know of anyone better who might be interested?"

Mickey blushed, sputtering, "Uh, I... I don't know. I mean, that's up to you man. Um. I mean, isn't it too soon? You just broke up with him and all that shit." Ian smirked at him before saying, "Weren't you listening? We'd both been distant. I don't know why the Fuck I tried to fix it, since I've had my eyes on YOU for a while."

Mickey's eyes widened, blushing, if possible, even more. "But.." Ian rolled his eyes at the other man. "Oh, stop arguing and kiss me already." Then Ian grabbed the front of Mickey's shirt and yanked him close, pressing his lips against Mickey's. 

Mickey made a muffled noise of surprise before sinking into the kiss with a moan. He tilted his head, attempting to deepen the kiss. They both had been waiting for this, and it was finally boiling over. Mickey pushed Ian back, climbing on top of him. They clawed at each other desperately, almost trying to climb inside the other. Mickey turned his head to drag in a deep breath while Ian kissed off to the side, nuzzling and nibbling into the crook of Mickey's throat. 

Mickey's brain was fogged, but he just managed to pull away from the man lying on the couch beneath him. Ian gazed up at him with dazed eyes, hooded over in lust. "What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Mickey shook his head, trying to get his breath back before answering, "Nah man. Just don't think that I'm letting you get in that easy." He smiled at Ian and stroked his hair back when he saw the realization overthrow the lust on Ian's face. "How about we go out? Let me provide the fries this time. Kind of. I know this great diner that serves the best fries." Mickey laughed at him before bending to peck him in the lips and whispering, "That sounds perfect. I love fries."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it! I obviously enjoy my fries, it's no joke, I am all about the junk food. Anyway, Comment, kudos, whatever floats your boat. You can find me on tumblr at gallavich-makes-me-free  
> So come say hi to me!


End file.
